Call Her
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Jongdae yang menyukai seorang yeoja tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. It's ChenMin! XiuChen! ChenxXiumin! GS


**Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut lurus yang dikuncir kuda sedang asik membaca novel yang baru dibelinya. Novel dengan 500 halaman itu seolah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Sudah 2 jam dia duduk dengan rileks disini tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar termasuk menghiraukan fakta bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang asik membaca novel seorang diri sementara disekitarnya terdapat banyak pasangan kekasih yang melakukan hal romantis bahkan beberapa ada yang membuat mual saking romantisnya.

Baiklah lupakan para pasangan yang bermesraan tidak tau tempat itu.

Semilir angin dengan lembut menerbangkan poninya dan menambah kesan cantik dan manis pada yeoja berpipi tembam ini. Sesekali senyuman akan terukir di bibir tipisnya saat membaca adegan yang lucu atau romantis.

Tidak terasa sudah 200 halaman dia baca. Tiba tiba matanya terasa lelah.

"Aigoo" tangannya mengusap usap mata bulatnya,terlihat sangat manis.

"Cerita yang seru. Sisanya aku baca di rumah saja" katanya sambil menyelipkan pembatas buku di halaman yang terakhir dia baca dan setelahnya dia memasukkan novel itu ke tas selempangnya.

"Uhm aku pusing" katanya bermonolog ria. Sepertinya terlalu lama membaca selain membuat matanya lelah juga bisa membuatnya sedikit pusing.

 _Bruk_

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dia duduk sangat dekat sampai sampai lengan mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya orang tadi.

"Jongdae? Harusnya aku yang bertanya,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Iya ini aku,Kim Jongdae yang sangat tampan. Aku bosan dirumah jadi aku disini. Nah kau sendiri?" Kata namja yang bernama Jongdae itu.

"Aku sedang membaca novel. Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau? Tampan? Eww aku mau muntah mendengarnya." Kata yeoja itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tapi benar juga kata Jongdae. Dia memang tampan. Memakai kaos v neck warna hitam polos yang dikombinasikan dengan kemeja biru laut yang dibiarkan tanpa dikancingkan dan digulung selengan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dan jangan lupakan jeans biru tua dan sepatu navynya yang membuatnya jauh lebih sempurna.

"Dasar kutu buku. Membaca itu di perpustakaan. Bukannya di kerumunan orang pacaran seperti ini" kata Jongdae.

Walaupun Jongdae mengatakan yeoja itu kutu buku,bukan berarti penampilannya terlihat culun seperti kutu buku pada umumnya. Buktinya dia memakai mini dress selutut berwarna putih dengan sweater abu-abu agak kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya yang membuatnya sangat manis dan imut

"Kau sendiri kalau bosan itu ke tempat rekreasi,bukannya berkelana sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang pacaran begini" balasnya.

"Yak kau ini pandai sekali bermain kata kata,Minseok"

"Tentu saja,aku tidak hanya pandai tapi juga jenius" kata yeoja yang ternyata bernama Minseok ini.

"Kau jenius?" Jongdae menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan ragukan kejeniusanku! Aku kan sering membaca,tidak sepertimu." kata Minseok.

"Walaupun aku jarang membaca tapi aku dilahirkan dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa." kata Jongdae.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan wow?" Kata Minseok dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku serius!" Jongdae mengacak poni Minseok dengan gemas.

"Apapun asalkan jangan poni!" Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae dan memasang pose seolah akan menggigit tangannya.

"Yak!" Jongdae menarik tangannya. Walaupun wajah Minseok sangat lugu tapi dia galak juga.

"Aku mau pulang saja!" Kata Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei tunggu dulu" Jongdae dengan cekatan menahan tangan Minseok.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Minseok kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Begini. Kau bilang kau jenius kan?" Kata Jongdae.

"Hmm yah,aku akui kalau aku jenius. Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Begini. Aku punya masalah dan aku bingung bagaimana memecahkannya" kata Jongdae.

"Kau bilang kau terlahir pintar kan? Kenapa masih membutuhkan bantuan?" kata Minseok.

"Iya tapi aku tidak bisa memecahkan masalahku yang satu ini. Ayolah berikan aku solusi." Kata Jongdae.

Sejenak Minseok terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm baiklah. Ceritakan masalahmu."

"Begini,aku sedang suka dengan seorang yeoja." kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah lalu?" Minseok mendengarkan walaupun sedikit tertohok dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae tadi.

"Dia yeoja yang unik dan lain dari pada yang lain. Dia tidak feminim dan tidak mudah didekati dan..." kata Jongdae.

"Dan?"

"Dia yeoja yang tidak terlalu suka bergaul,dan aku bingung bagaimana caraku menyatakan kalau aku suka padanya" kata Jongdae.

"Sudah kau coba dekati?" Tanya Minseok.

"Sudah,tapi kami jarang bisa mengobrol. Dia cinta mati dengan buku" kata Jongdae.

"Berarti dia sejenis denganku" kata Minseok.

"Nah tepat sekali. Jadi bagaimana caraku menyatakan perasaanku? Ah atau kuganti saja pertanyaannya,kalau kau disukai oleh seorang namja,cara apa yang kau inginkan saat namja itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kalau aku tidak suka dengan keributan dan kehebohan. Mungkin menyatakan lewat telfon saja cukup" kata Minseok.

"Kau ingin ditembak lewat telfon? Tidak romantis sekali" kata Jongdae.

"Aku tidak suka terlibat di peristiwa yang bisa membuat heboh. Kau tau lebih romantis jika ada yang mengatakan cintanya padaku dan yang tau hanya aku dan dia. Maksudku,dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya tanpa harus menyita perhatian banyak orang jika lewat telfon" kata Minseok.

"Oh begitu. Tetap saja tidak romantis" kata Jongdae.

"Yak! Kau mau meminta saran atau mau menghinaku?!" Protes Minseok.

"Baiklah baiklah. Menyatakan lewat telfon ya? Hmm mungkin bisa kucoba." Kata Jongdae mengambil handphonenya.

"Eh? Kau mau menyatakannya sekarang?" Tanya Minseok.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Sebelum ada yang mendahuluiku." Kata Jongdae sambil mencari cari nomer telfon seseorang.

"Kau gila. Sangat gila." Kata Minseok.

"Biar saja~" kata Jongdae tetap fokus ke handphonenya.

"Nah ini dia" Jongdae menekan tombol 'call'

"Kurasa yeoja yang kau suka itu sedang sial karena- _eh_?" Minseok merasakan handphone di tasnya bergetar.

"Jongdae? Kenapa kau menelfon ke nomerku?" Minseok menautkan alisnya sambil melihat layar handphonenya.

"Jongdae kau salah sambung?" Tanya Minseok masih terpaku pada handphonenya. Tapi tidak direspon oleh Jongdae

"Jong-" Minseok berbalik dan tiba tiba dia membeku melihat wajah Jongdae yang sangat dekat dengannya dan senyuman yang sangat manis terukir disana.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali ya" Jongdae memutuskan sambungannya dan bersamaan dengan itu handphone Minseok berhenti bergetar.

"Ehm kau? Kau yakin kan kau tidak salah sambung atau kau salah pencet atau-" Minseok berhenti berbicara saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menyentuh keningnya. Jongdae mencium keningnya!

"Aku tidak pernah salah,Minseok. Saranghae." Jongdae menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat siapapun meleleh. Termasuk Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yaampun ini... ini jelek huweee TT**

 **Rada maksa gak sih ceritanya? Sorry banget kalo jelek TT**

 **Suka gak? Semoga suka aja walaupun kayaknya ga mungkin TT**

 **Thankyou ya buat yang sempet baca cerita abal ini '-')/**

 **Have a nice day**


End file.
